Harbengers of Death
by Tsuzuki's-luva
Summary: Five children aare raised by the Iscariot, they all have special abilities. Shortly after Seras is turned, Alucard finds all five of them, he takes them to Headquaters, what does he fell toward the youngest? OCXALUCARD


_A/N: ok, I am here with this new story that popped into my head and here is the forest chapter. I do not own Hellsing or the Characters that you may recognise, only the characters that I create for my own ghoulish purposes._

**Chapter 1: master of a monster and a terrible tragedy.**

_It had been three days since his death and now he's hunting me like a dog! _

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing crawled through the ventilation system of her ancestral manor to avoid being found by her uncle Richard; her disappearance had given him a lot of trouble over the last three days and he was out for blood it seemed. She held her legs close to her chest as she remembered her fathers dying words.

'_If you find yourself in great peril, when your enemies have you running for your life; run to the cellar! Enter the forgotten dungeon that lies dormant beneath the mansion, there you will find the greatest secret that this family has ever kept, the means of your continued reign over this house.' _Arthur Hellsing's words rang in her ears as she uncurled herself and began to crawl toward a vent cover.

She lifted the cover and carefully climbed down from the ceiling and ran through the corridor, leaning against the corner and watching for her uncles' men; the last thing she wanted was to be caught by one of those pitiful lackeys. Seeing no one, she ran as fast as her feet would carry her to the other end of the hall; hearing footsteps, she ducked behind a suit of armour and hid in the small alcove that it shielded. Slowing her breathing so not to be noticed, Integra closed her eyes and tried to think of where exactly her father meant; she knew he meant the dungeons but which room? There were hundreds of rooms down there.

When she checked and saw that the hall way was clear, she made a clear dash for the dungeons; she flew down corridors and hid in alcoves, finally opting for the ventilation system again once she discovered that the further she ran, the closer she was to being caught. Crawling through the ducts, she tried to keep quiet, even as she came across her uncle walking underneath her.

'that little brat will be dead before I let her take over this family! I have waited for twenty years for Arthur to be lying on his death bed and what does he do? He gives the title to that _child_!' he spat as he walked, pistol in hand in case he should come across his little niece.

Integra's hand flew to her mouth to stop herself from making any noise, she knew her uncle wanted the title but she didn't realise that he was willing to kill her for it. She clenched her fists and her eyes closed and willed the tears to retreat, lest she be found. Continuing on her path, she came to a dead end with a cover, she lifted it and climbed down into the corridor; she looked around her to check for men and she came face to wood with the door to the dungeons.

_Right, here goes nothing. I hope you're right father. _She thought as she reached for the handle, turning it and pushing the heavy door wide open; she began to run as she heard men running in her direction, not caring that her footfalls reverberated off of the cold stone walls as she ran. She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and allowed herself to momentarily lead her in the right direction, not noticing the colder the temperature got as she ran deeper into the sub-basement. She suddenly stopped at a very large and heavy door, markings of a satanic seal painted in blood stained the door and walls around it and Integra knew that this was the room that her father wanted her to find.

Pulling with all of her strength, Integra wedged the door open half way and gasped at the sight that met her spectacled eyes; a corpse, that was what her father had hidden down here. A restrained corpse sat against the far wall and stared at the ground beneath it. She carefully walked into the room and as if like magic, the door closed just as she reached the corpse's side; allowing her eyes to adjust to her darkened surroundings she gazed at the shadowed figure at her feet. She knelt beside it and then sat on the cobblestone floor, shuffling until she was against the wall and her knees were close to her chest.

'I hope father was right, and that you can help me; but I don't see how a corpse can save me from the fate that my uncle has planed.' She spoke mostly to herself as she rested her chin on her knees.

She closed her eyes to hold back tears when the door was all but blasted from its hinges by her enraged uncle, her face twisted in horror as she unconsciously stood to face him; barely registering the men that followed him.

'You have given me quite a bit of trouble this last three days Integra. I will not stand for this any longer.' He spat, glaring her down.

'Father left his legacy to –' she was cut off as Richard's had collided with her left cheek, knocking her on her arse.

'Enough!' he shouted, she glared up at him defiantly and stood once more.

Taking out his pistol he blindly aimed and fired one shot, the bullet hit Integra's arm and she fell to the ground as blood splattered over the corpse and the floor behind her.

'Uncle, do you really want the title so much that you would kill your own family?' the hate and resentment flowed into her voice as she spoke.

Before Richard could answer with a snide remark, both parties froze at the sudden licking sound from the back of the cell; the hissing that accompanied it forced their attention on the abruptly reanimated corpse. They all watched as the figure lapped the blood off of the floor and as its shock white hair shifted in an imaginary breeze, standing from its sitting position against the wall; the figure growled and tore from its restraints and stared pointedly at the men before him.

Taking aim and firing, Richard screamed as the figure continued its approach until, finally, the creature ripped half of his head off and drank the blood that poured from the half it held; the other men screamed in agony as the creature turned on him and Integra backed into the far off wall, watching in morbid curiosity. A gun slid across the floor and skidded to a stop at her side, she noticed a man at the door and suddenly heard the barrel releasing a bullet and closed her eyes in wait for her death; but it never came. Opening her eyes, she saw the creature beside her with its arm raised in front of her as a shield and the bullet hole in it; raising the gun from her side she pulled the trigger and killed the last person that threatened her life.

'what is your name?' she asked the creature, not lowering the pistol; he grinned maniacally before lowering his protective arm and his head.

'Your father, my master, called me Alucard.' He replied, his baritone voice washed over her and created a small amount of disgust as well as a sense of safety.

'Lady Integra Hellsing, you are the ruler of this house and your noble family. Thus you are my new Master.' Alucard stated after a moment of silence between both of them, Integra nodded and rose to her feet.

'Excuse me Alucard, I have to go.' Her voice was slightly cold as she spoke to him.

Leaving the cell and the creature behind, she walked up into the main part of the manor and went about finding a first aid kit; after setting one on the counter of the kitchen, she began to tend to her wound before she felt a pair of hands take the bandage from her hand and continue to wrap it around her arm. Looking up she was met with Alucard's red gleaming eyes, remembering her studies and what her father had told her she knew without asking that he was a vampire, the fact that he was calling her Master was a little unnerving but she knew that she could use that to her advantage in the near future.

'There my Master.' Alucard announced as he finished with the bandage.

Integra nodded curtly at the vampire before her and walked out of the kitchen, walking toward her new office she opened and shut the double doors; sitting down at the ebony desk, she began to ponder the reason why the name Alucard rang a certain bell in her mind. She didn't notice the prying mind of said Vampire nor that he was in the same room until he took a book from a shelf, walking silently behind her; he dropped it loudly onto the desk.

'JESUS CHRIST! You nearly gave me a heart attack!' she yelled as she turned toward the snickering Vampire.

'My Master, you shouldn't cuss; it is unfitting for a woman of your stature.' He tsked as he sat in a chair in front of her desk, folding his hands over his lap and relaxing.

Integra glared at the Vampire and turned her attention to the book lying on the desk; _Bram Stockers Dracula. _She shifted her gaze to the grinning vampire and back to the book, making the connection in her mind. She turned to the centuries old warrior and asked a simple question.

'Was Mina Harker real or is she only a character?'

Alucard closed his eyes and sighed, he knew some questions related to the book would surface sooner or later. He opened his eyes and gazed into the expecting blue depths of his master.

'She is Fiction, though I wish that I had something akin to what is written in that book, the love that that fictional creation has.' He said, his face a complete mask, only his eyes showing the slight sadness that his immortality brought him.

Integra nodded and folded her hands in front of her face, all that was left was to wait until Walter returned and she could really take charge of the Hellsing Organization.

***

As a grandfather clock struck twelve, a girl of the age of eight was being watched by three people; they had tracked her family's movements for months and now they waited to see what she could really do. The girl was in the throws of a nightmare and she mumbled in her sleep, one of the three stepped closer to hear the girl and gleamed as he heard one coherent, dragged out sentence.

' . . . In nómine Patris et Fílii et Spíritus Sancti. Amen.'

As the sleeping girl finished, a surge of power erupted from her body and obliterated the house save her own room; killing her family and anything else. The figure stood from his kneeling position and lifted the child into his arms, brushing a few strands of pitch black hair from her face and smiling.

'Little Raven Drago. You will be a perfect addition to the Iscariot division.'

'Maxwell sir, why this child?' a feminine voice called from his right.

'Because she is perfection; as the other four are. Heinkel, make sure that Anderson knows that we have the last of the youngest team of the Iscariot. ' Maxwell said as he walked out of what was left of the house.

Carrying the girl in his arms, he boarded a helicopter and flew away from the English suburb and back to the Vatican city; the girl didn't stir once until he carried her through the dormitories and knocked on a door.

'hnnn, wha'' her voice was tired as she opened her eyes and looked up at the man that held her.

'Shhhh, little one. You are safe here, you are in the Vatican city and will remain here.' His tone was sugar coated and the child fell for it.

The door opened to reveal a boy of about nine years of age, behind him was a girl of the same age and another boy, as well as a girl about the age of eight. Maxwell walked in and placed the now wide awake girl on one of the empty beds and walked back to the door.

'Her name is Raven, be nice; she is your new sister.' He said as he closed the door and walked down the hall.

Raven pulled her knees up to her chest and sat there, her eyes held fear and slight realisation to why she was not in her own bed. The older girl approached her and sat beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and comforting her.

'My name is Samantha, everyone but the priests and nuns call me Sam.' She said, hoping to calm the girl a bit.

'I'm Draven, I'm the oldest of all of us here, Sam is second oldest.' The boy that opened the door said as he sat on the end of the bed.

'I'm Johnny and this is Elizabeth. Aside from you, we're the youngest.' The second boy said as he helped the eight year old girl up, sitting on the opposite side to Sam.

'I'm Raven.' She said, smiling slightly.

She noticed that everyone had black hair, all in different shades and they all could pass as real siblings. All of them had different colour eyes though, Draven's were chocolate brown, Sam's were a deep blue, Johnny's were hazel and Elizabeth's were steel blue; Raven had a peculiar eye colour and she was often teased for it at her old school, she eyes were a deep violet with almost silver flecks through them. Her smile widened when everyone tried to lighten the mood, she could tell that these other kids were going to be as close to family as she would ever need again.

***

The next day, Draven had the unfortunate task of waking little Raven up; they had talked last night and had shared what their unusual abilities were and Raven warned whoever was to wake her in the morning better make sure it was a pleasant one. Draven could walk through walls, Sam could hear things from a mile away, Johnny could make things spontaneously explode, Elizabeth could create barriers and Raven, she could do most of those things and more. She had explained that her most feared powers were her ability to make a persons blood stop flowing and then make the body rip itself apart with the wave of her hand, her nightmares with Latin prayers and that if she was in a foul enough mood, she could blast people away from her.

'Raven, it's time to wake up. We have to go down stairs.' He gently shook her shoulder and she turned away from him, still breathing evenly.

'RAVEN!' he shouted and the eight year old girl shot upright and blasted him back out of defence, forcing him into a wall.

'Draven, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me for doing that to you.' She pleaded with misty eyes, Draven looked at her with a shocked expression as he stood up.

He had no intention of hurting her, it was a knee-jerk reaction and everyone did it. Everyone walked in and looked at her worriedly, they had heard the conversation. They questioned her about why she would think that Draven would hit her for sending him into a wall and they were shocked and angry to find that her late parents both hit her for even accidentally using her abilities. They all hugged the youngest addition to their little 'family' and walked down to the mess hall for breakfast.

Once they entered, every other child in the Vatican's care that was in the hall stared at them; Raven hid behind Sam's leg as they all stood there glaring at the others. She didn't understand it, why was everyone looking at them like that? It reminded her of the school yard and the classrooms of her old school.

'Take a picture you vultures! Stop staring.' She hissed and everyone turned back to their conversations and food.

'what was that about?' Raven asked, not understanding.

'They aren't like us and they hate us for what we can do. They're afraid of us and they know that we know.' Johnny explained, Raven looked to the floor in sadness, it was exactly like her old school.

'don't worry Raven, as long as we stick together; nothing they do or say can hurt us.' Elizabeth said as she grasped Raven's hand and gave it a bit of a squeeze, making her smile.

**A/N: ok, that's it for chapter one. The next chapter will be about nine years later and will focus on the kids; I changed the master of monsters part so I don't trample on copyright issues; R&R please. I need a little push. **


End file.
